


Misbehaving

by darthleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chapter-specific tags in notes, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kylo Ren, Read the Chapter Titles Everyone, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthleia/pseuds/darthleia
Summary: Despite the fact that he could literally snap you in half if he wanted to, you can't help yourself from misbehaving in front of Kylo. And you know what happens to girls who misbehave...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people! What started out as an idea for a one-shot quickly spiraled into a bunch of super fun ideas, so prepare yourself for a series of one-shots centered around reader getting what she deserves ;) Chapter-specific tags will be listed here.
> 
> LOTS of love to Angelxofxmusicxx, supremeleaderben, and Lunaxxx for helping me with this and being my hype squad!!
> 
>  **NOTE:** Relationships of this nature are meant to be carried out in a safe, responsible way. Feel free to get nasty and do your thing, but please make sure to be fully prepared first. Remember... Consent is Sexy! <3
> 
> _In this chapter: spanking, Force-hold, unconventional gag_

Two. Hours.

Two hours you had been made to sit in this damned conference room, listening to under-qualified officers drone on and on about their plans to secure the First Order’s position as the head of the galaxy. Two hours of nothing but half-witted presentations designed more to show off the successes of the presenter instead of actually supplying usable information, each person in the room doing their best to prove themselves worthy in the eyes of the Supreme Leader. Well, every person except the general sitting directly across from you, doing everything in his power to further derail the already ridiculous meeting.

As the current presentation comes to a close, you hear a quiet, modulated sigh escape from the masked man seated at the head of the table just to your right. You risk a glance over, taking in the sight of Kylo Ren, who is clearly annoyed with the unnecessary length of the proceedings before him. To the rest of the group, his stance may have seemed indifferent, the blank face of his mask giving nothing away. But you knew better, you had been around him long enough to notice all of the tiny details signifying his displeasure--fists slowly clenching and flexing below the table, neck rigid and unmoving, spine completely straight despite the minor curve of the chair’s back. 

You hear a murmur pass down the table, and you refocus your attention to the center of the room where new battle plans are being projected. General Hux stands from his chair, turning towards the hologram and addressing the group as if Kylo himself didn’t even exist.

“Well done, Commander. Might I say, I believe that it may be one of your best plans yet. Truly remarkable craftsmanship, and the First Order is grateful to have you in its ranks.”

The General was purposely drawing out the meeting, doing everything in his power to get on Kylo’s nerves. Hux was never one for unnecessary compliments, especially ones that were not directed at himself, and you roll your eyes in response to his obvious vamping. Kylo must have seen this, because the next thing you know, a gentle pressure pushes into your mind, its presence oddly comforting despite the intrusion.

_Behave._

You resist the urge to roll your eyes once more in response to his demand, instead going for the smallest of nods in acknowledgment. In your periphery, you see him relax the slightest bit, his hands coming to rest on the table.

As General Hux continues to drone, prattling on about this and that, you find your bored mind beginning to wander back to the events of the previous evening. Showering after a lengthy training session, Kylo not hesitating to join you. His lips on your throat, hands gripping your thighs, squeezing, grinding, pulsing…

“I believe we have heard enough, General.”

You are shaken from your daydream by the sound of Kylo’s voice, dripping with annoyance. “We have all the data we need. Distribute the plans immediately, and send a team to retrieve the files from the base. Eradicate anyone who tries to stand in our way.”

Despite being cut off, Hux smiles, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he sneers, “Of course, _Supreme Leader._ I will send out the order right away. No need to capture the hostiles for information when we can simply… ‘Eradicate’ them. I forget that you prefer to destroy things first and ask questions later. My sincerest apologies.”

Your feel yourself tense as rage begins to simmer below your skin, eyes whipping to Kylo. You can feel his gaze on you, his previous warning keeping you from action, although you want nothing more than to tear into the General and berate him for his disrespect. Kylo’s hand curls into a fist, the leather of his gloves creaking, and you are aware that his own temper is rising.

“And I forget that you prefer to allow the Resistance to slip away with necessary information whenever possible, General.”

Hux glares at Kylo, jaw working as he attempts to compose himself. Unaware that a smug smile has tugged at your lips, you feel that warning pressure again, demanding that you keep yourself under control. You pray that General Hux has no further retorts, unsure that you would be able to keep your thoughts to yourself if he did.

Just as it seems as if your wish may be coming true, the redheaded asshole opens his mouth once more.

“Not at all, sir. I prefer to leave that course of action to you.”

Hux must have a death wish.

Before you can stop yourself, you shoot out of your seat and level an icy glare at the man, practically trembling with rage.

“It would serve you well to remember your place, General Hux,” you seethe, practically growling. “You would speak to your Supreme Leader that way? How you have managed to stay alive this long is beyond me, but I can assure you that your insubordination has reached a new level of low if you believe a strategy meeting is the best place to air your grievances. Should we be questioning your allegiance to the First Order? Or will you finally learn to hold your tongue?”

It is at that moment that you come back to yourself, only to realize that every pair of eyes in the room are on you. You meet each stare--sensing fear, confusion, and from a few brave leaders, a mild sense of respect--but there is one gaze you dare not meet. Eyes remaining firmly trained on Hux, watching him flip-flop between anger and embarrassment, you can feel the pressure in your mind starting to build, a slight haze beginning to form at the edge of your vision. Kylo’s voice is low and firm in your mind, and your knees nearly buckle.

_I’m not sure whether to worship at your feet… Or spank you._

Someone announces that the meeting has adjourned, officers filing out quickly to avoid whatever carnage they believe is about to ensue. General Hux himself practically bolts out of the room leaving Kylo and you alone, as if he believes that temper is to be levied at him. But little does he know that you are the one who is about to be subject to Kylo’s own brand of punishment. Hard.

The doors close with a hiss, and you stand staring at them, silent. There is a brief pause where you dare not even breathe before you hear his voice low and controlled from behind you.

“Come here. Now.”

You turn slowly, eyes finally resting on his mask. You want to ask him to remove it, but it would not be wise. This is meant to be a punishment for you, a reprimand for disobeying his orders.

He shifts in his chair, leaning back as he gestures to his lap. Knowing what is expected of you, you quickly disrobe down to your undergarments before you cross the short distance to where Kylo sits, leaning over to position yourself bent across his knees. One hand finds its way into your hair, tugging to pull your head back as the other hand pushes down on the small of your back. The action causes you to arch into his lap, neck fully extended and backside lifted slightly into the air, exposed. Trapped.

You feel the tell-tale hum of energy as the Force surrounds you, locking you into place. Satisfied with your stance, Kylo’s hands wander along your body with fleeting, feather-light touches. You want to groan, to beg him for more, but you know that this is merely the beginning. He’s teasing you, putting your senses on high alert, preparing you to be ravaged. A gloved hand slides up your body and comes to rest at your throat, its gentle pressure a reminder of exactly who owns you.

“Tell me,” he asks, left hand smoothing over your backside, “what was your error?”

Voice thick with arousal, you try to keep the eagerness out of your voice as you quietly answer, “I disobeyed your orders, Sir. You asked me to behave… And I did not.”

The grip on your throat tightens, a warning. “Be specific.”

You swallow, desire pooling in your belly at his tone. “I… I spoke out of turn. And I disparaged a General of the First Order. And I told him what a worthless piece of sh-!”

Your words die in your throat as you cry out, a sharp smack jolting your body forward, pushing your neck harder into the fist around your throat. You swallow and gasp in a breath as you realize how tight his grip has become, beginning to constrict your air flow.

“You were upset at General Hux disrespecting the First Order, and yet you see it fit to disrespect one of its highest-ranking officers. And what’s more, you saw it fit to disobey me.” The hand on your ass digs into your flesh, kneading. He lowers his mouth to your ear, speaking lowly. “You will count for me, and then you will cum for me. Understood?”

With the Force locking your muscles into place, you manage to barely nod, a strangled groan leaving your lips. Dissatisfied with your lack of verbal response, Kylo spanks you again, and you feel a rush of heat between your thighs as you gasp out “Yes Sir…!”

Without hesitation, a tearing sound meets your ears as the panties are ripped from your body. Before you have time to react, his hand is connecting with your backside again, moans spilling out of your mouth as the leather stings your skin. “One.”

His hand rubs down your skin, fingers reaching to press into the wetness gathering at your folds. You feel the evidence of your arousal leave a glistening trail on your skin as his fingers travel back up to where he has previously spanked you, his hand then pulling back to punish you once more.

“T-two!”

You hear a low grunt from above you as he sets up a punishingly slow rhythm following that same path. A smack, hand sliding down to dip his fingers inside of you, before traveling back up to smack you again. You manage to keep up with the counting, making it all the way to seven before the growing hardness pressing into your stomach distracts you. You feel the sting on your skin once more, but the last number you counted is long-forgotten.

“Pet… Do you forget what I have commanded you?” The grip on your throat releases slightly, allowing you to think more clearly.

“No, Sir. I-”

“Then you choose to disobey me once again? Will you ever tire of your insolence?” 

Your mind is pleasantly numb, ass still burning from your punishment. You could feel the wetness beginning to cool on your warmed skin, the contrast making you want to squirm, and it distracts you from answering his question.

When you don’t respond, Kylo removes his hands from your body and you feel the Force lift from its hold. Your body sags across his lap as your muscles relax, but it is only a brief reprieve before he is pulling you up off of him.

“The table, now. Bend over.”

You rush to comply, legs weak with anticipation. Bending over, your chest meets the cool metal on the conference table and you feel your nipples harden beneath the fabric of your bra. Fabric rustles from behind you, and you figure that Kylo must be removing his cloak. Laying like this, on display for him to see every intimate detail of you, makes your head swim with desire and need.

You begin to babble. “Please, Sir, please. Please punish your pet, I deserve it. I want to feel you deep inside me. I will do anything, Sir, please…” 

A hand snakes around your throat again, only this time it is bare. Feeling his hot touch on your skin sends you into a near-frenzy, a crazed moan ripping from your throat before you feel something being pushed into your mouth. You run your tongue along the smooth leather, tasting yourself. His glove.

“You will not speak unless spoken to, Pet. And I will take what I desire.” His voice is rough, now free of any mechanical overtone. He must have taken off his mask at some point while you were begging him, in preparation for what he plans to do to you. The very idea sends another gush of arousal from within you, and you arch your back in anticipation. The hand leaves your throat and moves to grip at your hips, pulling you towards him. With no time to process this turn of events, you feel the head of his cock push past your folds, finally claiming you. Your eyes roll back as he continues to push forward, slowly, sinking deeper and deeper into your heat.

Once fully inside you, Kylo bends himself over to whisper in your ear. “Do you remember the signal?” You tap your hand against the table three times in quick succession, demonstrating your remembrance of the safe-code. Taking a moment to allow you to adjust, Kylo straightens and pulls out before roughly slamming back in, making your insides clench.

You cry out, your moans muffled by the gag in your mouth. Kylo sets a brutal rhythm, hips slamming against your thighs with each thrust. You attempt to cling to the table for dear life, fingers unable to find purchase on the smooth surface. Eyes roll into the back of your head, the pistoning of his hips sends you reeling, and you are unable to catch your breath. Before long, you feel a familiar heat begin to bloom in your lower abdomen, and you feel yourself begin to push back to meet with his thrusts in time.

“My sweet, disobedient pet… So full of fire… Always longing to be full of me… Is this what you wanted?” You nod frantically, nearly giving yourself whiplash from the strain. His hand finds your ass once more, smacking each cheek. Your head falls forward, a small string of drool dribbling out from around the glove in your mouth as you let out a garbled groan. He bends over you once more, still fucking into you deeply, and he roughly nips at your neck before growling “Have you learned your lesson?”

All you can manage is a weak nod, head lolling to the side to allow him better access. He sucks at the exposed skin you offer to him, your walls fluttering around his cock. Kylo releases the abused skin, running his tongue over the mark left behind, before his fingers fist into your hair and tug hard. “Show me, then. Cum for me, Pet.”

Your world shatters, eyes slamming shut, spots of light dancing behind your lids. Your body tenses briefly before thrashing about, pleasure overtaking you. Kylo holds you steady, fucking into you deeply once, twice more before he joins you in tumbling over the edge, your name a low groan spilling from his lips. 

The room around you seems to spin as you slowly crack open your eyes, breath catching as you feel Kylo pull himself from inside you. Gentle hands make quick work of removing your gag, and you suck in a deep breath. Kylo’s hands run over your backside lightly, attempting to soothe the angered skin. He leans down, placing a soft kiss on the tender flesh before helping to turn you over. His eyes search yours for the briefest of moments, and then he’s kissing you, the previous crazed passion replaced by something calmer, more caring. Loving, even.

When you pull back for air, he rubs his thumb gently along your cheek, a smile tugging at his lips. You find yourself grinning as well, the smallest hint of a smirk in your gaze. “I should misbehave more often.”

Kylo lets out a low chuckle, pulling you into his chest. “Yes, maybe you should.”


	2. Collar in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's not too thrilled about people flirting with you, so he makes sure that the message is clear--you belong to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so much love to [Angelxofxmusicxx](/users/Angelxofxmusicxx), [supremeleaderben](/users/supremeleaderben), and [Lunaxxx](/users/Lunaxxx) for helping me with this and being my hype squad. Get used to seeing their names, because they're literally the best. Speaking of which...
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by [These Violent Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841314/chapters/49544363) by Lunaxxx. This is for her!
> 
>  **NOTE:** Relationships of this nature are meant to be carried out in a safe, responsible way. Feel free to get nasty and do your thing, but please make sure to be fully prepared first. Remember... Consent is Sexy! <3
> 
> _In this chapter: wearing a collar in public, mild exhibitionism, cunnilingus_

You tug at the collar around your throat, more self-conscious than you have ever been in your life. Sure, everyone on board knew that you and Kylo were _involved_ , but that didn’t mean that flaunting it so openly seemed appealing to you. For the briefest of moments, you consider taking the damn thing off and shoving it in your pocket until the two of you met up for dinner. He had meetings scheduled all day, and you were working on the opposite end of the Finalizer. It’s not like he would know…

You banish the thought quickly, certain that somehow he would find out you had removed it and would march down to put it back around your neck himself. And you couldn’t afford to be distracted today, the piles of work on your desk reaching terrifying heights. _Maybe if I just ignore it, other people will too. Or I’ll get lucky and no one will visit me. Yeah, focus on the positives._

As if on cue, an officer strides through your doorway, fresh stack of reports in hand. He shrugs apologetically, setting the stack on the one untouched corner of your desk. “Morning, ma’am. Sorry about all this. Look, I don’t even know why we make hard copy reports anymore. Sucks you’re stuck digitizing them. You’d think that the General would prefer to do things once instead of having someone go through all this busywork.”

You barely contain the eye-roll that threatens to manifest, instead plastering on as fake a smile as can be managed. “Well you know the General. I believe he calls it ‘due diligence’.” Sighing, you lean over to grab the fresh stack of paperwork. “Thank you for dropping these off.”

“Of course,” the officer nods in response, looking towards the door. You begin rifling through the stack of work, assuming that the man would see himself out, but a short moment later a rustling of fabric catches your attention. Glancing up, you see that he is still standing there, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, eyes locked onto your--oh. Oh hell no.

“Is there a problem, Officer?” You say through clenched teeth. _I knew it, I fucking knew it. This god damn collar…_

The man clears his throat, doing his best not to make eye contact. “Well, I just, um… I noticed the, uh, necklace, and I wanted to apologize for disparaging a truly wonderful system. Really. We should not question the wishes of the General, and I was out of line-”

You hold up a hand, silencing him. “Please. I am not the General, nor do I intend on tattling to him every time someone ‘steps out of line’. If I did, I would have quite a few more infractions on my record.”

He gulps, finally finding the courage to meet your annoyed gaze. He stammers out, “Thank you, I didn’t want to seem disrespectful. After all, you are…” he gestures to your neck, “Supreme Leader Ren’s girl.”

You nearly see red, anger threatening to boil over. You have your own dreams and aspirations, you didn’t need to be reduced to nothing more than the girlfriend of Kylo Ren. While you loved the man, he did not own your life--you did.

As if sensing your frustration, the man wisely turns on his heel and rushes out the door. The second you are free of his presence, your hands begin tearing at your throat, ripping off the collar. With a frustrated cry, you turn and slam it down into the trash can. Grumbling, you settle back in and attempt to resume your duties, trying your best to convince yourself not to scream at Kylo through the Force. Knowing him, he had probably already felt your displeasure through the bond, and that meant that you had very little precious time left to finish your tasks.

You don’t get far before your cheeks flush, annoyance rising to the forefront of your mind once more as your eyes land on the wastebasket next to your desk. Maybe you were overreacting… But you weren’t exactly in the mood to me rational at this very moment. With no one else to complain to, you find that you begin muttering to yourself, complaining about the ridiculous antics of your lover.

This is how he finds you, hunched over your desk, cheeks an adorable (yet angry) pink, grumbling aloud to yourself. So wrapped up in your own thoughts that you don’t hear him when he first enters, you let out a terrified squeak as you look up and are met with the sight of him standing in the doorway to your office, helmet tucked under an arm.

“Is there a problem with your collar, Pet?”

_Don’t even go there, Ren._

His lip twitches in the hint of a smirk, a devious gleam in his eyes. “Don’t go where?”

_You know EXACTLY where._

“Don’t trust your voice, Pet?”

You throw your hands up in the air, letting out a frustrated groan. “Why on earth did you have to pick a COLLAR? Kylo, you know how people already treat me differently because of my connection to you, I don’t need to rub it in their faces!”

His eyes darken as he steps further into the room, dropping his helmet onto your desk with a dull thud. “You know why you deserved that collar, don’t play dumb now.”

You scoff, hands going to your hips. “I was not flirting with that guy from the docking bay, and you know it. I swear, your jealousy knows no bounds.”

There’s that damn smirk again. “No, but he was certainly flirting with you, and you didn’t try to stop him… You should know better, Pet. After all, as you pointed out, my jealousy can be quite untamed.” He steps around the desk, beginning to invade your space. You swallow as he leans in, face in line with yours. “So I rectified the situation. Now everyone who sees you will know that you’re mine.”

Hands go to your throat and your lower half clenches involuntarily, body so finely attuned to his. But instead of feeling the delicious grip of his hand, a cool, smooth piece of leather is secured in its place. You growl, fire in your eyes. “What. The. _Fuck._ ”

_How did he get that out of the basket? Ugh… Fucking Force._

A chuckle, and then your chin is gripped in his hand. “You don’t like it?”

With your limited movement, you shake your head no.

“Safe word, then.”

Shit.

He had you there.

Your eyes go wide as you realize that this entire time, you could have stopped all the madness simply by opting for the obvious out. You had done it before, never forcing yourself to do something you were uncomfortable with. But you hadn’t this time… The thought had never even crossed your mind. Which meant that deep down, somewhere, you had wanted it. 

“Fuck.”

Kylo’s lips curl into a predatory grin, grip tightening on your face. “That’s the idea, Pet.”

He spins you to face your desk, hand pressing in between your shoulder blades to force you to bend at the waist. Although you can’t see him, you feel his body slide down yours to kneel behind you. You sigh as he places kisses across your backside, his hands sliding up your legs to push up the skirt of your uniform. The fabric bunches at your hips, and you practically purr as he begins to massage your upper thighs. 

A finger hooks into your underwear, pulling it to the side, and you shudder as Kylo blows onto your already aching slit. It isn’t long before his mouth is on you, tongue lapping at your folds. A moan escapes as you tilt your head back, eyes scrunched closed in pleasure. You had expected a punishment, but instead, this… This was divine. 

You open your eyes to ask him why he’s being so generous, and you choke out a gasp as you realize that the door to your office still stands open wide.

“Kylo…!” You whisper-yell, entire body flushing as you feel the insistent probing of his tongue. “We can’t do this here! Someone could walk by, or hear, or _ohhhh…._ ”

Your protest dies as he pushes his tongue inside of you, large fingers spreading you wide to afford him better access. Your eyes never leave the open doorway, nervousness beginning to mix with your pleasure in an intoxicating combination. Kylo removes his tongue from you, pulling back.

“You seem anxious about something.” You swear you can hear the smugness in his voice.

“Uh, a little, yeah!” You huff, squirming as Kylo yanks your underwear down completely. “I thought you didn’t share well. Why on earth would you risk someone walking in on something like this?!”

Kylo digs his fingers into the flesh of your ass, a bruising force on your skin. “You seem to have a problem with people knowing that you’re mine…” He leans up to tug on the collar, forcing the leather to dig into your sensitive skin. “Guess what, Pet--you ARE mine. And I will make sure that everyone on this goddamn ship knows it.”

He drops to his knees once more, and you barely have time to brace yourself before his mouth finds your clit. His tongue swirls against you in a punishing rhythm, not bothering to build up to it, and you can’t seem to stop the litany of moans and gasps that tumble from your lips at the feeling. You expect him to slow down, to drag this out for as long as possible, the risk of being caught increasing the longer he keeps you bent over your desk. But your eyes are once more drawn to the entrance to your office as you involuntarily cry out, and you realize the true nature of his game.

_Oh fuck… He’s going to make me scream._

Hearing your thoughts, Kylo moans, the resulting vibrations causing your hips to buck back into him. Your head drops forward, hips beginning to rotate in time with his movements despite your efforts to stay still. In and out, in and out, you try to breathe in a steady pattern to calm yourself down. It backfires, however, when you realize that you have begun to breathe in time with the thrusts of his tongue. You bite your lip nearly hard enough to draw blood as you fail to fight back a cry. Fuck… you weren’t going to be able to last much longer like this.

Your legs begin to tremble as you draw closer to your peak, and that spurs Kylo onward, somehow increasing his pressure on your clit. He laps at you as if you are the last meal he would ever have, completely devouring everything you have to give him. Mouth otherwise occupied, you feel him force his way into your mind to speak.

_“You will cum, and you will scream my name when you do.”_

One of your hands shoots back to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer into you as you pant and moan at the sound of his command. A few more strokes of his tongue over your sensitive bud and your body convulses, orgasm ripping through your body violently. A scream tears from your throat, echoing down the hallway.

“KYLO…!!”

You fall forward onto the desk, fingers gripping the edges as your mind attempts to reorient itself. It takes all the strength you have to hum a ‘thank you’ to Kylo as he dresses you, returning everything to its rightful place. He stands and tucks a strand of stray hair behind your ear, caressing your face as he does so. A smile overtakes your expression as you bask in the afterglow, body tingling as the cool surface of the desk soothes your heated skin.

“Uh-uhm… Th-the papers you requested be brought here, S-Supreme Leader.”

Your head whips up, cheeks burning anew as you make eye contact with the very same officer who had dropped by earlier. You are frozen, muscles locked in embarrassment, unable to move from your position laid out over the desk. Kylo runs a finger along your collar, giving it another gentle tug as he gestures for the man to place the papers on the table. Right next to your face.

_You little shit!_

“Thank you, Officer. You may go.”

The man scrambles to leave, nearly tripping over his own feet as he flees, no doubt terrified that Kylo would sever his head from his shoulders for eavesdropping. _If only he knew..._

You find the strength to stand, mouth agape as you process what just happened. That man, who you had to work with on a daily basis, had just heard you have one of the strongest orgasms of your life.

Kylo reaches around you to grab his helmet from the desktop, securing it over his face. He strides to the door, turning to take in the sight of you once more.

“Well, word travels fast. If they didn’t know you were mine before, they certainly will now.”

He’s out the door and halfway down the hall before you find your voice, yelling his name for the second time that afternoon.

“Kylo!!!”


End file.
